1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, or a facsimile machine using an electrophotographic system or an electrostatic recording system.
2. Description or the Related Art
As a related-art of an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system, for example, there is given an image forming apparatus of an intermediate transfer system using an intermediate transfer member. In the image forming apparatus of an intermediate transfer system, a toner image formed on a photosensitive member is primarily transferred onto an intermediate transfer member, and thereafter, the toner image on the intermediate transfer member is secondarily transferred onto a transfer material. As the intermediate transfer member, an intermediate transfer belt which is an endless belt has been widely used.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-73154 proposes that the releasing property with respect to a superficial layer of an intermediate transfer belt be improved by burying particles having a diameter smaller than that, of toner particles in a surface of an adhesive layer (superficial layer) of the intermediate transfer belt to enhance transfer efficiency.
However, in the configuration described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-75154, the superficial, layer of the intermediate transfer belt and the particles buried therein have an insulation property without being adjusted for electric resistance, and more insulating particles ace exposed from the surface of the intermediate transfer belt. In the case where more insulating particles are exposed from the surface, image defects may occur when charging up the intermediate transfer belt, in particular, charging up the particles.